youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shan the Hedgehog/DC Nation and Young Justice: Invasion
From my understanding, these are the features of DC Nation: *Young Justice: Invasion (Debut) *Batman: The Brave and The Bold (Re-runs) *Beware the Batman (Debuts 2013) *Green Lantern: the Animated Series (Debut) *Live-Action Blue Beetle series (Debut-Unmentioned by Sam Register) *Chibi Titans shorts (My guess is that it is a fusion of the Tiny Titans comic and the childish animation that was frequent during the Teen Titans animated series-Unmentioned by Sam Register) *Plastic Man shorts (Mentioned by Sam) *Claymation Batman shorts (Mentioned by Sam) *Doom Patrol shorts (In Development-Mentioned by Sam) *Super Best Friends Forever (Supergirl, Batgirl, and Wondergirl shorts-Mentioned by Sam) *Promotions for upcomiong comics, animated movies, and theatrical films What I don't get is how four 22 (or longer) minute long episodes are going to fit in an hour, especially with the interstitials (Chibi Titans and Plastic Man) added. Anyway, it will premiere in March 2012, will be an hour long, and will be wicked awesome! Greg Weisman has also stated that all 26 episodes of Young Justice season 1 will have aired (hopefully Robin will become the leader by then!) and Invasion will debut within DC Nation. I am not sure when Green Lantern debuts, but it would make sense for it to be included. I am interested in the Blue Beetle series, Chibi Titans (Love the original Teen Titans tv series), and Plastic Man shorts, and I haven't seen all the episodes of Batman: the Brave and the Bold. EDIT: Additionally, Milestone characters might appear. I was hoping for a new Batman, or atleast Superman, tv series, and James Tucker, among others, expressed interest in making a Justice League International spin-off of Batman: The Brave and The Bold. Ben Jones has also tweeted there will be big news in early November and Jason Marsden has tweeted he is working on DC Nation. 'EDIT: "'Sam Register confirmed the title of the next animated Batman series, due in 2013. Register, executive vice president for creative affairs at Warner Bros. Animation, closed the MIP Junior conference in Cannes, France on Sunday, October 2nd, 2011, with a keynote address on upcoming Warner Bros. Animation plans. MIP Junior is an intensive two-day conference agenda of debates, interactive workshops, pitching and matchmaking sessions that update executives and consumers on the latest developments in kids’ entertainment. With a new Batman theatrical feature slated for next year, Register says it was synergy to bring about a new Batman animated series. The next Batman animated series, debuting in 2013, is titled Beware the Batman. According to Register, the CGI animated series will spotlight a classic-looking Batman teaming up with a gun-toting Alfred Pennyworth and a female ninja sidekick. Beware the Batman is executive-produced by Glen Murakami, and will explore the mythology’s more obscure villains, such as Professor Pyg, but also won't shy away from featuring some of the more well-known Batman foes. Concerning villains slated to appear in the series, Register commented, "We went in deeper into the villain library and pulled out some other villains. We didn’t want to do another Joker story...there’s too many of them." "We just needed to do something new, so we’re starting off with new villains," he concluded. In the series, Batman will team up with a younger female sidekick named Katana. During the keynote, Register added that Katana will fill the sidekick role, but won't be a replacement for Robin. "Katana is gonna be his new Robin, but not necessarily," Register said. Register also revealed new details about the forthcoming DC Nation block during his keynote address. Highlights include Aardman Animation creating new claymation Batman shorts, Plastic Man animated shorts, and the creator behind My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic working on a series of animated shorts teaming Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Supergirl called Super Best Friends Forever. Additionally, there is also a series of Doom Patrol animated shorts in production. The block will also host a series of behind-the-scenes videos, special interviews, and much more. DC Nation, slated to run for at least three years on Cartoon Network, will debut in Spring 2012 with Young Justice''and ''Green Lantern: The Animated Series." Too lazy to actually write all of that... Please, if you know more then please comment!!!!! Category:Blog posts